


hysteria

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: “来玩个游戏吧帕拉德，做你最擅长的事情。”
Relationships: parad/Dan kuroto





	hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> cp要素较少，在檀黎斗再次死亡后的帕拉德视角，略微恐怖向？

**3.Fetus**

崩源体是否会有电子梦？

帕拉德被冷不丁地推入水池中，背后的施力者在岸边观看着，水波的折射让他完全看不清陆地上站立的人。他惊恐地睁大着双眼，对窒息的恐惧席卷心头，不断挣扎着企图离水面更近一步。浮力让每一次挣扎都变得吃力，寒冷的环境更是在疯狂地消耗着溺水人的体力，无谓的挣扎只会让自己越发下沉。液体从帕拉德的鼻腔和口腔开始渗入，原本应该无味的液体因为流入气管开始变得辛辣，温和的水开始灼烧帕拉德的喉咙，让他忍不住呛了口水，却为水开辟了巨大的缺口。帕拉德的肚脐开始变得奇痒，吞下的液体不仅流入气管，同时也流入胃里。溺水的痛苦和恐慌让他无法再正常思考，他意识到自己开始缓慢向下沉却不能正常地活动，肺叶开始因为水而切段为大脑的供氧，窒息的痛苦让帕拉德的挣扎幅度变缓，他挥动的手臂开始下垂，头也向下耸拉。

他看到脚下深不见底；他看见了自己肚脐衍生出了一根长而蠕动着的透明脐带，血液，内脏甚至是脂肪开始顺着脐带像水底深处传送，咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡。

他看到了巨型的眼睛正在深处看着自己。

帕拉德做梦了，这是七年以来头一次。他原本不需要睡眠也不需要进食，夜晚当万物沉睡的时候他依旧会守在CR的游戏机边反复通关着不同的游戏，烂熟于心的地图和隐藏奖励已经不知道拿到过多少次，白银的奖杯几乎霸占了他所有的游戏记录。即使在感受到“疲惫”时也不过是躺在天台上晒太阳，简直就像不需要操心的植物一般。正因如此的帕拉德对这个梦陷入了深深的困惑和恐惧，他在梦中被再次夺走了生命，怪异的巨型眼睛让他毛骨悚然，在水下跟他面对面着。帕拉德从沙发上爬起来活动筋骨，骨头的咔咔声在他耳边炸开。

帕拉德心脏因为惊吓而狂跳，梦境如此真实的疼痛和窒息让他想起唯一一次被无敌玩家消灭的痛苦，败北和害怕的情绪涌上心头，他下意识看了一眼角落里的粉红色街机。漆黑一团的屏幕倒映着帕拉德脸，因为各种原因而逃走的囚犯已经死在了雨夜，在囚犯被处刑的同一晚上，这台街机也无缘无故地报废了。

今天也是无所事事的一天，帕拉德想着。

在游戏病的大战暂告段落后，医生们又开始忙碌起来。镜飞彩原本的手术排队又提上日程，花家大我也因为自己医院事务堆压减少了交际的次数，九条贵利矢因为论文报告的信息调查忙前忙后，准备转正的宝生永梦更是因为考试忙得焦头烂额。帕拉德在冷清的CR里只能和poppy整理繁琐的游戏病受害者信息，即使如此，生活还是很无聊。

他偶尔会想起这个人造神明，有可能是性又或许是乐趣，帕拉德总能在檀黎斗身上找到一点乐子，虽然填满不了他对玩乐的欲望，但也算是补给品。

在檀黎斗还没越狱之前，是短暂的和平。他被关在这座粉红监狱中，没日没夜地敲打着键盘，即使再次“弑父”后的他也没有任何变化，檀正宗在他的形容下就像石块一般碍眼。因为背叛的前科，檀黎斗对待他的脾气愈发变坏，一改当年合作的嘴脸，在深夜时候会跟帕拉德有一搭没一搭的斗嘴，单调的话题只是围绕着神罚和烦人的词句展开。

“为什么不去烦宝生永梦？”

咔嗒，计时器的倾向了另一边。

“永梦需要休息，人类是需要睡眠的。”

咔嗒。

“学会了很多呢帕拉德，当初可不是这样对待我的。”

咔嗒。

“彼此彼此，将军。”

棋子被重重地砸在棋盘上，白棋把黑棋逼到了死角，场上只有零星几颗棋子还存活着。

“你知道无论是人类还是崩原体，只要一丁点暗示引导或是高压，他们就绝对不会发现显而易见的事吗。”

“你什么意思？”

“当人类或者崩原体变为棋子时，他们是无法知晓的，所谓的‘理智’和‘道德’都是在为无知找借口，大家都会为了自己的欲望加入游戏中。”

“就像现在这样，其实是死棋。”

“收起你那套大道理，烦人不烦人。”

“彼此彼此。”

帕拉德盯着街机旁边散落的各式棋牌陷入短暂的回忆，接着便离开了CR休息室。

圣都大学附属医院永远都是忙碌状态，在决战后因为宝生永梦的宣布，他们不仅仅是接待着日常的患者，在游戏病的研究和治疗上也缓慢组织着。帕拉德每次从CR到达平层时总是能被人群而丢了方向，特别在流感多发的春夏交替季，即使无法患上感冒的帕拉德也会避得远远的。人类的分泌物在以往神的教导下让帕拉德有些敏感，即使他自己浑然不知。

帕拉德经过门诊大厅，绕着白色的阶梯向上走去，他一边数着阶数一边默念着小儿科的层数，靴子的轻踏如同探索游戏的进行。二楼的小儿科到来得很快，楼道口就充斥着大声的幼童大叫声，有欢愉的也有害怕的，流感对抵抗力差的孩童群体来说无疑是重磅打击。虽然帕拉德是从宝生永梦体内剥离出的崩源体，但他本质对人类孩童没有兴趣，或者说他对大部分正常的人类都没有过多的同理心，他绕过一个又一个的儿童，进入了宝生永梦的办公室。

不在吗。

帕拉德眨眼望着空无一人的办公室，熟练地拿着墙上的工作日志看起来，在翻阅到最近的巡房编号便数据消失在办公室中。

六楼是帕拉德的目的地，巡房通常结束在最后这一层，他只想快点找到宝生永梦通关最新的游戏，双子的共鸣让他大概知道对方的所在处，他一个一个病房地看着编号，寂静的走廊只有他的脚步声。

_**6901** _

帕拉德找到了工作日志上的编号，他打开了病房门将头探了进去，只有几个病患在里面休息，大部分都是孩子。阳光从未拉上的窗帘缝隙中流进房间，照在病患的床被上，在柔光下还能看到飘散的灰尘，像斑点星光一般闪亮。帕拉德环视了房间一圈也没有找到宝生永梦的身影，他有些失望。

“你是护士吗？”微小的声音从房间深处传来。

帕拉德注意到了在窗边的病患，瘦小的身体被输液管和呼吸机管环绕着，就算这样他也继续躺坐着拿着游戏机。

帕拉德疑惑地指了指自己，在得到对方的确定后又摇了摇头。

“你见到过宝生医生吗？”帕拉德询问着。

“宝生医生要两点才会来，”病患的声音很微弱，“还有一个小时左右。”

帕拉德百无聊赖地坐在了门口边，他从宽大的口袋里掏出便携式掌机继续等待着，在病房中只有像素游戏的电子音和氧气泵的起搏声，偶尔蹿出其他病患的因为噩梦的呻吟声成为房间中的不合音。帕拉德时不时抬头看着病房另一头的病患，虚弱又僵硬的手指机械式地按着游戏键，因为陌生的游戏音效勾起了帕拉德的兴趣。

“你这是，新游戏吗？”帕拉德靠近看着。

“是，母亲托人在海外买的新游戏，日本这边还没有发售的消息。”病患笑得很勉强，他看了看帕拉德再看了看自己的游戏机，“要玩吗？”

“啊，嗯，谢谢…。”帕拉德接过掌机不适应地道谢，医生们所传授的知识在实际社交中仍如此令人不适。

“大哥哥是宝生医生的病人吗？”病患靠在一旁，时不时咳嗽两声。

“是搭档吧。”

“那大哥哥也是医生？”

“不是，在游戏上是搭档。”

“诶，好厉害。”

病患笑眯眯地说着，称赞之意流于表情。

帕拉德操纵着小人在游戏地图里到处乱窜着，不同于现在市面上流行的角色扮演类型，这一部作品似乎没有共通点的技巧和隐藏，但是似曾相识的游戏风格倒是像极了以前幻梦公司还未被控股的时期。

未释出版？同一制作团队？或者说只是巧合。

太阳开始偏斜，阳光逐渐渗入帕拉德所坐的方向，从屏幕上反射出光斑在帕拉德的脸上，早夏的微风撩起他的额发，他就像新发现宝藏的探险家，在数据之海探索到了新大陆，全新的游戏挑战让他不自觉地兴奋起来，可以看出他眼神中闪着光。

“——大家，今天有没有好好休息呀？”

帕拉德被突然的问候提回了神，他转过头看到推着小车进来的护士正在唤醒着睡午觉的孩子们，病房里变得有了生气。小患者们开始被测量体温和服药，所有孩子你一言我一语地聊着接下来的活动时间，甚至有些孩子下床开始寻找自己的好伙伴。

“你不玩了吗？”小病患看着抬头张望的帕拉德。

“啊…我该去找永梦了，不能让这里护士发现我打扰病人。”帕拉德略带烦躁地挠头，他将游戏机还给了小病患手中。

“好厉害啊！”小病患指着屏幕中的游戏进程，抬头却发现窗边只有最后一丝蓝紫色的数据残留在空气中。

真奇怪。

帕拉德的数据回到了医院的楼顶上，他平躺在胶质的地面上，享受着下午的微风和阳光，像植物光合作用一般的放松。他伸展着因为打游戏而全身紧张起来的肌肉，手指在空中展开出漂亮的形状，温暖的早夏的紫外线没有这么热烈，打发时间的最好方式就是在这里睡上一觉等待宝生永梦轮班时间结束。

**_2.Embryo_ **

帕拉德平躺着，安静地凝视着天花板，白净的墙面上一直停留着一只绿头苍蝇，它从半开的窗口飞进来，为了寻找下一个食物源而不停地盘旋。帕拉德的视线跟着这只苍蝇从窗沿到屋顶正中，放空思想一般地幼儿描线。空气中还弥漫着轻微的腥臭和汗液的味道，因为初夏而吹入的微风带走了绝大部分的臭味，帕拉德感觉到自己身上的体液也在被逐渐蒸发。他又开始无意识地搔挠着自己的肚脐，皮肤上的隐隐作痒在最近频繁发作，从沿着肚脐一圈的褶皱开始发痒，仿佛有东西要从内脏里生长出来。帕拉德在幼儿游戏里听说过西瓜籽的童话，当西瓜籽被小孩儿吞入的肚子中便会有一根藤蔓要撕裂肚皮。不断的抓挠让痒变成了幻痛，帕拉德的指甲缝塞下了薄薄的皮屑，因为绿头苍蝇乱撞而发出的“咔嚓”声让他愈发烦躁起来。

“帕拉德。”浴室的玻璃门打开了，水蒸气四溢，与偏冷的空气开始纠缠撕扯，最后又被驯服空气中。

檀黎斗的声音打断了帕拉德的动作，他的黑发还滴着水，因为性爱留下的勒痕和手印还留在他的脖子和腰侧清晰可见。帕拉德看了一眼檀黎斗又看了下自己的小腹。

已经出血了。

“你在干什么？”

**“痒。”**

“崩源体也会有这个反应吗？”不如说崩源体不应该知道五感的负面干扰。

“石墨告诉我的。”

“石墨…吗。”檀黎斗若有所思起来，“可能是你们的宿主所遗留下的记忆。”

“石墨是手腕痒。”帕拉德皱眉道，他看到檀黎斗又在坐了他旁边。

“…这点漏洞我很快就修复了。”

檀黎斗抚摸着帕拉德的肚脐，将带有血液的手指吞入口中，崩源体的血液与人类无疑。

“什么漏洞？”

“你的小腹。”

帕拉德并不认为伤口是崩源体漏洞的一部分，动物的直觉让他并不是如此相信檀黎斗，对方的答案看似总是真诚的，但并不正常。即使如此思考他也完全没能猜到这瘙痒的源头会出自哪里。

檀黎斗脱掉了自己的内裤又跨坐在了帕拉德腿上，亲密地捧起帕拉德的侧脸，亲吻着帕拉德左额的痣。

帕拉德能看到那只绿头苍蝇在围绕着檀黎斗的头顶，似乎寻找到了什么。

檀黎斗被压在混乱的床单上，湿润的发丝浸湿了一片，因为热水而升温的皮肤还未完全降温，像是人类发烧又像是他高潮的体温。帕拉德看着带着笑意的檀黎斗，笼罩在自己的阴影中偷窥着什么。

帕拉德抬起檀黎斗的双腿放在了自己的大腿上。他的心中有无数的疑问和怀疑，檀黎斗并没有和他同台竞技，对方的眼神并不是合作人。

帕拉德将手覆盖在还没消失的淤青上。檀黎斗的眼神让帕拉德似曾相识，疑惑的情绪让他开始走神。

檀黎斗在呻吟着，公寓中充满了肉欲，他的身体被不停地碰撞着床头，一切流程照旧，却让帕拉德愈发不安起来。

绿头苍蝇的振翅声又在帕拉德耳边响起，将他的思绪拉回来，他低头看着檀黎斗因为高潮而颤抖上翻的眼球，那只苍蝇停留在了眼球上，摩擦前腿开始吮吸里面的眼泪。

好痒，帕拉德想着。

好痒，帕拉德想着。心烦意乱的他不得不放下游戏机，这个症状已经很久没出现了，每当痒感袭来他就能想到那只到处乱撞的绿头苍蝇，盛夏闷热而黏糊湿润的床单，以及高温的肉体。

好烦。

帕拉德坐在沙发上掀开了自己的衣服，裸露出的腹部只有一片抓痕，从翻起的皮肤里流出了几粒数据残片消失在空气中，没有任何怪异的地方。

~~“你在干什么？”~~

帕拉德猛然回头，CR休息室一片寂静，电子门也没有任何访客的提示，在一个人所独处的空间里刚才的声音就像一声巨雷轰炸着帕拉德的大脑，脑浆迸溅开来剩下的只有恐惧来组成新的大脑形状。他很明确自己听到了这个熟悉的声音，就像对方趴在自己肩膀上的喃喃细语，甚至能感受到因为靠近而吹出的热气，留下的水汽让自己的鬓角的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。帕拉德将视线移转到粉色的街机上，这台报废的机械并没有任何的变化，没有发生神迹也没有出现异常，只是被落上了一层浅浅的灰尘，放在暗处落败可怜。崩源体起身努力检查着，他甚至将街机身后的电源插扯了下来，以确保街机不会再有任何自动重启的行为。他凑近望着漆黑的液晶屏，无数个液晶体组成整块屏幕反射出帕拉德的脸，就像凝视着深渊，如此不安的感觉帕拉德似曾相识，他老是感觉有什么在暗处偷窥着自己。

是错觉吗…。帕拉德如此想着一步三回头地离开了CR。

_**Buggle Up！** _

无人的休息室忽然被电子音激活，震动将毛绒兔子抖落下了一截，隐约露出了已经启动的新卡带。

帕拉德在6901号病房打发时间的频率愈发高，在无聊的生活中加入了对新游戏解密的期待，这个游戏的流程不算长，但是因为还要躲避护士的责骂帕拉德每天出现的时间短而不固定。随着时间的推移，持有游戏的小病患的情况也在一天天好转，在第一天只能靠着呼吸泵维持呼吸的他在最近已经可以自主呼吸，即使如此，还是需要生理监视器来观察心率起伏。

病患通常都很安静，不知道是不是因为体力无法支撑小孩子大量的社交，在帕拉德出现的时候他总是在安静服药或者玩游戏，即使游戏的进度几乎都由帕拉德完成。

“希望有一天能出院。”小病患经常这样自言自语。

帕拉德以前并不会被生老病死所困扰，他时常被教育着崩源体的生命是永恒的，时代变迁人类可能会消亡，只会剩下永存的数据和不可磨灭的才能。然而在理解了崩源体的死亡也会来临之后他似乎对生命多了一丝敬畏，虽然他还是无法理解疾病对人的摧残。

“因为无聊么？”帕拉德边打游戏边问着。

“因为限制。”小病人看起来很伤心，他向往地看着窗外。

“也谢谢你能天天来陪我玩。”

帕拉德不知道如何接话，他按着游戏键含糊地发出几个音节，无情的说他到现在都没有记住这个孩子的名字或者长相，他只是单纯的被游戏而吸引罢了。

“你对你的朋友们也一样温柔吧。”

可能吧，帕拉德嘟囔着。

**_1.Zygote_ **

帕拉德躺坐在一个巨型的婴儿床中，树立起的木头栏全都被缠满了彩色的电线，头顶的婴儿床摇铃挂满了各式作废的卡带。安神的童谣从床头柜上的婴儿监护器里传出来，温柔的女声像是临伴在旁安抚着婴儿入睡的母亲。空气中弥漫着甜蜜的水果味和奶香味，在密不透风的空间里让人昏昏欲睡。帕拉德始终看不清房间的全貌，他头昏沉沉的完全使不上力，他就像误闯梦幻世界的爱丽丝一样被斩去了理智和记忆，在粉色的房间里胡乱摸索着。

咚咚咚。

地面在响动，门外似乎有巨物在跑动，整个地板摇晃起来，台灯被震倒、婴儿摇铃在震颤就连温柔的女声童谣都变得嘶哑起来。帕拉德从床上爬了下来，蜷缩在了保护栏的后侧，企图减少不必要的碰撞。

与巨大的震动不同，门被轻柔地打开发出吱呀的声音，在门口站着一个巨型的兔子玩偶，似乎被棉花塞得满满当当的身体每一步都异常沉重。兔子玩偶像嗅着什么一样径直走向帕拉德。

乖，乖，乖。玩偶的声音是从儿歌里面截取出来的。

帕拉德被巨型玩偶拖到了纯白的育婴室里，里面摆放十几个幼童大小的玩偶。

妈，妈妈妈，妈妈，妈妈。

玩偶们坐在自己的位置上，面前摆着塑料仿制杯具和水果玩具，幼儿过家家一般围坐一圈。帕拉德被丢弃在一个单独的位置上，在圆圈的外围，有一种把他当作差生的架势。他看着兔子玩偶站在了圈的中间，毛茸茸的双手平摊着，安静地回应着小玩偶对母亲的呼唤。

一切都那么温馨美好，如果不是眼睁睁看着巨型玩偶从腹部穿透出来的电线将所有玩偶一个个缠住帕拉德以为自己只是在一个普通的噩梦里罢了。

巨型的兔子玩偶在发狂，它全身抖动着，抖落下毛绒和灰尘。被五彩电线勒死的毛绒玩具们慢慢地被拖入到兔子的身体里强迫成为它的一部分。桌子和椅子被兔子玩偶打翻在地，塑料的杯具和水果被掀起吓得帕拉德向后退了好几步。毛绒兔子还在不断膨胀，因为吸收了其他的玩具而变得臃肿起来，它不断地从边角处渗出胶水一般的透明液体，整个体态像被打捞上来的浮尸。

帕拉德站在墙的一角看着渗出来的液体开始在地板上形成一滩小池，张牙舞爪地向房间的四周伸展。兔子玩偶开始发出唧呀的紧绷声，它的皮毛和缝线已经开始达到最大负荷，直至第一根线崩裂。多米诺骨牌效应让缝合线开始迅速崩塌，从背后裂开了一个巨大的口子，先是流出打湿的棉花，像小河的液体将棉花冲到帕拉德的脚边。帕拉德只听见一声闷响，一个完整的人从兔子玩偶的后背滑了出来，就像死鱼一般静静侧躺在地板上背对帕拉德。帕拉德注意到“人”还牵连着细细的电线在兔子玩偶身上，粘腻的液体将对方身上裹上了不上棉花，空气中还飘散着浓烈的血腥味，房间恢复了死一样的平静。

帕拉德吞咽了一口唾沫，他慢慢地向后退着，反皮的靴子早被溢出的粘液所浸湿，触感又如同石油让帕拉德打了个寒颤。他摸索着身后的门把手企图逃离这个育婴室，然而在金属制的机关响起咔嚓声时“人”也忽然动了一下。

咔嚓。从尸体里发出一声响。

咔嚓咔嚓。尸体开始重复起了刚才房间发出的声响。它的颈椎也发出了同样的声响，在轻微地动弹之后又陷入了短暂的平静。

就在帕拉德以为事情应该结束的时候，尸体的颈椎被高速扭转了过来，就像发条的钥匙。

檀黎斗。帕拉德永远记得这张脸。

檀黎斗闭着眼睛，他的皮肤呈现青紫色，显得极为怪异，紧跟其次的身体被歪歪扭扭地转过来，说是自主翻身不如说是被无形的手强行拧了一百八十度，全身的骨头都被粉碎得软趴趴的。帕拉德发现了檀黎斗肚脐正中的脐带还未脱离，一个巨型的婴儿正在从粉色的脐带中吸取源源不断的养分。

他顺着檀黎斗的脐带寻找着这一切的源头，所有的事都发生得太诡异也太惊悚，就像永远逃不掉的噩梦。帕拉德甚至能看到脐带里还连带着鲜活的肉块一起输送到了檀黎斗的肚子里，然而这也并没有改变他的怪异的肤色。

**驱动器** …。帕拉德迷惑地低头看到了自己的腰带。

而在崩源体驱动器上，贯穿了着一根正在蠕动的脐带。

是自己。

檀黎斗睁开了眼，当帕拉德猛然抬头时。

~~帕拉德。~~

帕拉德睁开了眼，条件反射地坐立起来，因为恐惧和震撼而极速收缩的瞳孔被太阳的光芒晃昏了眼。他全身都在颤栗，情不自禁地干呕了出来，这种惊吓与害怕超越了死亡的痛苦，在帕拉德的大脑上打上生锈的铁钉，迫使正常的思维停止运转，他感觉到自己的内脏在抽搐，不适的肠蠕动感就像刚才的一切都是真的。帕拉德慌慌忙忙地跪起来，掀开自己的衣服下摆再次查看，平坦的腹部仍然没有丝毫的变化，一切都是帕拉德的一场梦魇，但幻觉和梦境太过于真实导致他都在后怕。

他弓起了背，哆哆嗦嗦摸着自己的肚子，深呼吸一大口气，企图抚平自己的的情绪，正午的烈日让他背后发热，他也分不清自己鼻尖的液体是泪水还是汗水。

帕拉德出走了好几天，即使没有人发现这个事情，但他又回到了和石墨一起战斗时的秘密基地。藏在废弃工厂深处的基地因为时间过长所有地方都被蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘。帕拉德随便拍了两下就睡在了吊床上，只有以前的事物能让他捡回理智，无论是放在角落早已没电的电子钢琴还是面前一排排显示屏，所有电器都处于休眠的状态。被网包裹住的帕拉德有一种异样的安心感，熟悉的废旧纸箱的味道也在空气中弥漫着，他陷入了对过往的回忆，和石墨并肩作战的爽快，得到新游戏伙伴的开心，还有一些私人的，无法见光的感情。

帕拉德忽然又是一阵烦躁，他不快地侧了侧身，企图忘记这些记忆所牵扯出的扭曲与痛苦。

好烦。

好痒。

**_0.Congratulation！_ **

当帕拉德再次回到圣都大学附属医院的时候一切还是照旧，世界并没有停止一分一毫。医院的大厅还是如此拥挤，有匆忙推入急症室的重伤病人；有在季节最后被传染的流感患者；有待产的产妇；有年迈的老人，这一切的生老病死都与他毫无关系，即使身边环绕着救死扶伤的医生，他依旧站在了一旁跟阴暗处一同审视世界。

帕拉德进入专属的电梯，向下沉去。

“帕拉德，永梦让你去六楼小儿科找他哦。”poppy难得没有整理文件，而是在收起粉色街机旁边的毛绒玩具。

“噢——！”帕拉德还没踏入CR自动门里一步在听到这消息就兴冲冲跑了出去。

Poppy又转过身来开始收拾玩具，空无一人的CR休息室只有她哼唱着童谣，在捡起兔子玩具时突然机械地站了起来。

“帕拉德，永梦让你去六楼小儿科找他哦。”

poppy又转过身来开始收拾玩具。

  
  


帕拉德欣喜地数据化到了六楼的医生办公室，里面仍然空无一人，他沉思了一会儿忽然想到什么一般向病房蹦跳着过去。

“成功了！”帕拉德和小病人都脱口而出，这个游戏的难度在游戏后期的进程越来越大，帕拉德甚至都怀疑里面的怪物程序是不是人为操控，无论是走位还是反应都不像是单纯数据计算出来的。

“太好了，帕拉德。”

帕拉德猛然回头，看到了残缺数据化檀黎斗站在他背后俯着身子看着帕拉德通关了整部游戏。所有的肾上腺素直冲脑仁，他下意识踢开了面前不用的吊瓶杆，金属碰撞在瓷砖上摩擦出刺耳的“吱呀”声。

然而在一眨眼的空隙，檀黎斗就消失不见。他又猛然一回头，看到了面前虚弱的病患忽然跪了起来。 

夏日的黄昏迟来，蝉叫伴随着燃烧的炽轮缓缓下降开始愈发猖狂，窗外的天边偶尔还飞过几只乌鸦在鸟鸣，然而烦躁的鸣叫在此时此刻却变得格外令人坐立不安，无论是屋外还是房间里的人类就像人间蒸发一般在一瞬间消失了踪迹，医院外车水马龙的车笛声，房间外护士奔跑的平底鞋声和病房里小孩子喳闹的尖叫声在一瞬间都停止运转。白炽灯管还在闪烁，点滴还在掉落，不太管用的冷气依旧在嘎嘎作响，城市却失去了所有喧哗者。帕拉德听到了游戏机摔在地上的声音，破碎的塑料声凄惨地表示自己生命的结束。他呆愣着，看着卧病在床的男孩的脸开始搅成一团，五官整个都向里陷入，像搅拌泥浆中的漩涡，发出橡胶摩擦的嘶嘶嘶声，慢吞吞地将脸抬起来正对着帕拉德。男孩的输液管开始回流深红色的血浆，一路攀升着向输液瓶进发，咕噜噜在玻璃瓶中冒着血泡，激烈的声音像烧开的水一样使人焦虑。

朝拜梧悃諡懶ｼ梧悃諡崇拜，神，朝拜，崇拜，神？，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝逞幢ｼ悟･ｽ逞幢ｼ悟･ｽ拜，朝拜？，崇拜，拜，拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜，朝拜。

男孩扭曲着四肢，像新生儿一样条件反射的乱颤，诡异地爬行姿势一样地靠近着帕拉德，从漩涡深处还不断重复着低语，念诵驱魔经文一般回荡着整个房间。男孩每一步移动都极为夸张扭转四肢发出骨头折断又重组的声音，发出痛苦的倒吸声，又因为接连的复原声而咯咯直笑。

~~好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，必须崇拜，崇拜，崇拜，痛苦，好痛，崇拜，痛，痛，痛，崇拜神, 好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，好痛，?????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????~~

输液玻璃瓶发出的声响越来越急促，将整个瓶子都震得颤动起来，连带着脆弱的移动吊瓶杆一起乱晃。咕噜噜，咕噜噜，在最后被不断的压力撑破开来，像炸裂的脑骨一样喷射出大量血液和细碎的玻璃碎片，溅射在帕拉德脸上，浇湿了男孩的头发，像目睹了一场枪决。

“能通关真是太好了。”男孩又恢复了清秀的样貌。

太好了，复活，太好了，崇拜，朝拜，神，神，神，神，神，神，神，神，神，神复活。

神。

？

神。

？

神。

“帕拉德…”小男孩抚摸着帕拉德的脸，抹掉粘附在对方脸上的血浆，就像慈爱的母亲安抚着迷失的爱子，他撩开帕拉德眼角旁边混乱的卷发，细碎的发稍被夹在了耳后，露出帕拉德因为混乱而颤抖的眼瞳，让对方好好看着自己。小男孩半跪在病床上，把自己身体的重量都攀附在了帕拉德身上，像一块石头将帕拉德往深海里拽。他将额头抵在了帕拉德的额头上，并用手捧住对方的脸，平静地感受着对方的呼吸，每一次大喘气吐出的湿气都浸润了小男孩的嘴唇。医用酒精的味道从小男孩的双手散发出来，长期输液的双手冰冷无比，寒度就像没有生命的尸体，与夏季的高温格格不入。

蝉叫还在持续，吵闹的蟋蟀也妄想加入，原本夏季的特色这时变得如此诡异。昆虫的叫声震撼着帕拉德的耳膜，墙上的钟表敲打出的每一秒都反复捅穿帕拉德的大脑，这一切是如此不真实，让帕拉德有自己还在梦里的幻觉。

“Genm……”帕拉德木楞地吐出那个梦里的名字。

“辛苦你了，帕拉德。”小男孩瞳孔黑得吓人，他头发凝下来的血滴不停流在帕拉德的额头上。他直勾勾地盯着帕拉德，双手还在温柔地顺开被血浆粘在一起的卷发，口中还哼哼着那首熟悉的儿歌。

“下次也一起来玩吧。”檀黎斗将帕拉德推下了血池中。

  
  


帕拉德在医生的办公室里苏醒，冰凉的地板让他打了个哆嗦，他仿佛做了一个轮回梦，到最后又溺死在了深不见底的泳池中。

“帕拉德。”背后的声音响起。

帕拉德几乎被惊吓得跳起来，他甚至准备好了玩家驱动器，全身各处都拉响了警报，颤栗的双臂上全是因为害怕而激起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“帕拉德是我啦！为什么要拿出卡带？！”站在身后宝生永梦急忙用手臂比着暂停手势。

  
  


“诶？我有说过让你去六楼吗？”宝生永梦按下电梯按钮，他看起来疲惫极了，即使如此还是安慰着帕拉德。

“抱歉呀，最近我太忙了…，”宝生永梦从白大褂口袋里摸索出游戏机递给帕拉德，“下次一起玩吧帕拉德！”

帕拉德木愣愣地接过游戏机，他看着面前的宝生永梦有些不真实，他几乎快分不清幻觉和现实了。

“不过六楼是妇产科哦，这里的护士小姐都很严厉的，最好不要在这里闲逛比较好。”

“妇…”

~~帕拉德，永梦让你去六楼小儿科找他哦。~~

六楼。

小儿科。

妇产科。

  
  
**_ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙۙۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُٜ۪ۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۛ۟ۡۥٌۛ۟ۡۗۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۛ۟ۡۥۛ۟ۡۗۡۦۣ۪۫ۡۜۛ۟ۚۛ۫ۡۛۚۜ۟ۜۛۡۜ۫ۡ۟۟۟ۦۜۜۚۡۜۛۜۡ۫ۥۛۚۜۜۛۜۥ۪ۛۛ۟ۜۦۛۚۗۥۗۙۙۗۡۥٌۚۚۗۛۥۛۚۛۡۥۖۛۛۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟ۥٌٌۖۖ۟ۖۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۦۜۜۚۡۜۛۜۡ۫ۥۛۚۜۜۛۜۥ۪ۛۛ۟ۜۦۛۚۗۥۗۙۙۗۡۥٌۚۚۗۛۥۛۚۛۡۥۖۛۛۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟ۥٌٌۖۖ۟ۖۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُٜ۪ۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۛ۟ۡۥۛ۟ۡۗۡۦۣ۪۫ۡۜۛ۟ۚۛ۫ۡۛۚۜ۟ۜۛۡۜ۫ۡ۟۟۟ۦۜۜۚۡۜۛۜۡ۫ۥۛۚۜۜۛۜۥ۪ۛۛ۟ۜۦۛۚۗۥۗۙۙۗۡۥٌۚۚۗۛۥۛۚۛۡۥۖۛۛۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟ۥٌٌۖۖ۟ۖۦٌۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙۙۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُٜ۪ۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۛ۟ۡۥٌۛ۟ۡۗۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۛ۟ۡۥۛ۟ۡۗۡۦۣ۪۫ۡۜۛ۟ۚۛ۫ۡۛۚۜ۟ۜۛۡۜ۫ۡ۟۟۟ۦۜۜۚۡۜۛۜۡ۫ۥۛۚۜۜۛۜۥ۪ۛۛ۟ۜۦۛۚۗۥۗۙۙۗۡۥٌۚۚۗۛۥۛۚۛۡۥۖۛۛۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟ۥٌٌۖۖ۟ۖۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۦۜۜۚۡۜۛۜۡ۫ۥۛۚۜۜۛۜۥ۪ۛۛ۟ۜۦۛۚۗۥۗۙۙۗۡۥٌۚۚۗۛۥۛۚۛۡۥۖۛۛۦُُ۟۟ۖۖۖٛ۟ۗۖۚۥٌُٞۖۛۚ۟ۥٌٌۖۖ۟ۖۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ۦٌۥٌٌۖ۟ۚۛ۟۟۟۟ۡۗۥۚۚۥۥ۟۟۟ۡۛۛۡ۟۟ۘۗۥۗۚۗۖۗۗۚ۟ۥٌَُُُُُٜ۪ۖ۟۟ۚۗ۟ۖۗۛٛٞۚۚۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙۚۥۛۛۚۚۙ ُُُٜ۪ۙۚۚۥ۟۟۟۟ۚۚ۟ۛۥۛۚۚۚ۟۟ۡۥۛۛ۟ۙۙۚۥۚۙۙۙ_**

**帕 拉 德 多 亏 了 你**

太阳的余晖几乎要被黑暗吞没，温暖的阳光被夜晚的湿气撕碎，闷热的空气却刺激出帕拉德的冷汗。帕拉德感受到有人在盯着自己，就像梦境里的巨型眼睛，一直审视着自己，是嘲笑，是可怜，是贪婪。他听不到宝生永梦后面的话，只能眼睁睁看着对方先一步踏入电梯里，慢动作就像游戏世界里的时间停止一般。

  
  



End file.
